


In Which Elphaba and Glinda Buy a House

by show_me_the_universe



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, but it could be, i mean its not necessarily a modern au, i wrote this as a joke, if its not a modern au then its HUGE canon divergence, its funny, please read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/show_me_the_universe/pseuds/show_me_the_universe
Summary: Elphaba and Glinda are looking to buy a house. Their real estate agent is... confused.





	In Which Elphaba and Glinda Buy a House

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short fic its basically one big pun trust me on this just read it

Elphaba and Glinda Thropp-Upland were beyond thrilled to be buying their first house together. They had been married for almost a year and were eager to move out of their tiny apartment. 

 

“Thank you for meeting with us, Mr. Farley.” Glinda smiled, shaking the real estate agent’s hand.

 

“No need for the formalities, please, call me Harold.” The man sat down across from the two women. “So, what kind of house are you two looking for?”

 

“Well, don’t need too big of a house, just something for us two and our cat. We were thinking more of a rustic style, something with a cozy charm.”

 

“It needs to have a big backyard, though,” Elphaba interjected, “I’ve always wanted to have a garden. I guess you could say I have a bit of a green thumb.”

 

“And of course there needs to be a huge kitchen, if you’re growing all that food, someone’s got to cook it.”

 

“Alright, so you’re looking for a cozy house with a large kitchen and a large backyard. What about bedrooms and bathrooms?”

 

Elphaba and Glinda talked with each other for a moment before turning back to the real estate agent. “Two bed, two bath should be fine.” Glinda answered, “We could make do with one bath too, if needed.”

 

The real estate agent looked flabbergasted. “But don’t you want a third bedroom, if you have a guest over?”

 

Glinda laughed, “That’s what the second bedroom is for.”

 

“I’m sorry… what?”

 

“Harold…” Elphaba said, holding up her left hand so that he could see the wedding ring on her finger, “We’re lesbians.”

**Author's Note:**

> "harold... they're lesbians"
> 
> (if you don't get this.., uh.., thanks for reading anyway)
> 
> follow me on tumblr!
> 
> main: space-is--gay
> 
> wicked/gelphie: two-gay-witches


End file.
